Forever Can Never Be Long Enough
by Trance-Faith
Summary: This is the sequel to It's all your fault  which was the sequel to It's enough now . Set 9 months after where It's all your fault finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Forever Can Never Be Long Enough

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to It's all your fault (which was the sequel to It's enough now).I'm sick…that's all I'm saying

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Callie's POV**

Love is stupid. The first Saturday of November found Callie Torres tiredly completing her latest patient's chart. The patient who was a high school student who decided it was a good idea to ask her boyfriend to the Sadie Hawkins Dance using fairy lights and a tree in his backyard. Inevitably it had resulted in Charlotte Harris falling from the tree and breaking various bones throughout her body. Once again, she would say it. Love is stupid. The idea of Sadie Hawkins Day annoyed Callie no end, she hated it growing up even more. The girls asking the guys to some stupid dances. The surgeon had been to one when she was sixteen only because the idea was if a girl asked you, you had to say yes. The guy in question disappeared an hour in, and Callie found him getting extremely drunk and friendly with one of the cheerleaders. Sadie Hawkins Day when you grew up was for girls to ask the guys on dates, to marry them, to... Basically it was an assigned day, for anyone who wasn't adept in the art of communication to make a total fool of themselves.

In a loopy attempt at her usually neat signature, the surgeon moved onto her next chart. She just felt annoyed, which annoyed her. Everything except today was perfect. She and Arizona were perfect. Except she hadn't seen the blonde since yesterday. In passing. The ten months after the shooting at the hospital had held a lot for them. They now officially lived in 502, together, as a couple. Both had gone to therapy, something which Callie hadn't been too happy about, but had only lasted until April, while Arizona's had only finished last month. The sessions for Arizona had been most helpful; there was no doubt about that. Both women were talking, sure after Africa and the shooting things had improved, but it wasn't comparable. The PEDs surgeon's nightmares had lessened considerable, though the little coffins still made their appearance from time to time, but those of Callie's death and the shooting were gone. Arizona's therapy had also helped her with her thoughts about her brother. The blonde talked much more openly about him now, sure there were moments where she'd stumble and the brunette could tell Tim's name had gotten caught on her lips. But those moments were becoming less and less.

Callie could also account this change to the two visits, and many phone calls from a young boy going by the name of Joshua Daniel Parker-Robbins. The young Robbins boy was slowly filling their spare room, which now was his assigned room, with cuddly friends for Timmy the giraffe. The first visit had been with his mother, Nikki as she had a business trip. They had only stayed a few days, but it had been then Callie had realised how much Arizona had grown. The second night of their stay Nikki, Arizona and Callie had stayed up and talked about the gang growing up, and soon found that the young blonde told her so many different stories of her brother, without shedding a tear. The glint in the other brunette's eye, told Callie, that like she, Nikki had noticed the change in the petite woman.

Josh's second visit had been due to a family wedding which hadn't allowed children, which in Callie opinion was just ridiculous! Callie had returned home to find the young boy in the arms of her girlfriend as they both swayed to the music playing on some TV channel. Callie had been struck just like she had been so many times before, at the resemblance of the Robbins duo. Arizona could have been dancing with her own son. Their son. The moment was interrupted, but not destroyed by the little boy shouting "Dance with us Auntie Callipee!" Arizona had turned to see the intruder and both blonde's had looked back at her with the same blue eyes, and beautiful dimples. She couldn't refuse, and so the Latina had danced.

"Hey!" said a cheery voice which broke her from her daydream. Looking up from the same damn chart she had been staring at her at least ten minutes, there was the same dazzling smile. Arizona Robbins stood before her, grinning away as she did, momentarily distracting the young Latina. Therefore it took a few moments for her to realise that the PEDs surgeon was in her street clothes, and then to remember that today was actually her day off. "Hey, I thought you said you weren't coming in, because you were busy" Callie asked, trying to keep the slight disappointment out of her voice. At some point in the last twenty-four hours, she had spoken to the blonde requesting lunch with her, only be shot down because of chores that needed doing on her day off. And yet here she was.

"I am. Got an appointment with the Chief in five, just signing off some of these and thought I'd say hello to my gorgeous girl", the older woman said with sweet smile. The nurse behind the desk handed Arizona several charts before the woman could ask for them. Now that was service. It still surprised her after so many years of being together, that Arizona's "claim" made her stomach fill of fluttering butterflies. Arizona started to flick through the charts she'd been presented with, which Callie now saw had Alex's untidy handwriting all over it. Being department head it seemed had its pluses. They had celebrated the night Arizona had been reassigned as Head of PEDs. Big fancy restaurant, elegant dresses, lots of wine and lots of sex.

"The Chief?" Callie asked, realising she had once again fallen into her own daydream, though the small woman beside her hadn't seemed to noticed. "Yeah, I want to talk to him about December's trip", Arizona said without looking up, but doing her fancy signature at the end of one of her charts, before moving onto the next. The letter from the African clinic had come a few days previously, explaining due to complications Arizona would be unable to go during the second week of every other month as she had become accustomed to, the last five times she'd been. Her December visit had been moved to the sixteenth, meaning Arizona would return on Christmas Eve. Sure it wasn't ideal, but they had agreed as long as the blonde was back for Christmas it was going to be okay.

Callie no longer feared the blonde was going to leave, and never come back. She just hated it when her girlfriend went away. This in her eyes was completely reasonable! "What do you mean?" Callie asked, slightly sceptically. Arizona looked up briefly before continuing on with her chart, "I'm going to ask if I could arrange with the clinic if I could go on the fourteenth". There was something in her tone that the brunette couldn't put her finger on. Why the fourteen? Without breaking stride Arizona continued, "So I can come home on the twenty-second, plenty of time for Christmas".

The twenty-second. That date would mark a year exactly since Arizona's return from Africa. A year since Callie had tried to kill herself. Since Arizona had saved her life, in more ways than one. She felt her eyes prick with tears, and a small hip bump from the blonde next to her. "You okay?" the small woman asked. Arizona didn't look up from her chart, but Callie could tell from her demeanour, she knew the effect her statement had, had on her. "Thank you", Callie whispered, allowing her eyes to flicker the surrounding areas.

The blonde's hand came to rest on her own, giving it a small squeeze in response. The small smile which came when their eyes met, said more than Arizona could have ever said. "Could you come to lunch with me after your meeting?" Callie asked quietly, trying to divert the conversation. With one last squeeze of her hand, Arizona removed it and returned to her second chart. "Sorry Calliope, I'm busy. Do you know when you'll be home?" the PEDs surgeon asked, looking genuinely sorry at the need to turn down the request. The brunette knew it was irrational to be upset at being turned down. Again. But she guessed this is what happens when you are already half way through your second shift, when your beautiful girlfriend can come and go as she pleases. "Probably about seven. Eight. I dunno depends how things go, I had only one surgery booked, until a girl decided to ask her boyfriend out using lights in a massive tree", the annoyance was clearly laced in every syllable that came from the Ortho surgeon's mouth.

"Ah, Sadie Hawkins", the blonde replied back with ease, as another chart was signed off, leaving her with just one. A disgruntled noise fell from Callie's mouth before she could stop it. "What?" Arizona asked humorously. "You can't tell me you don't like Sadie Hawkins", the other woman asked, with a clear look of surprise on her face. Why wasn't she surprised that Arizona liked, this damn day. "Oh yeah what's not to like. The anxiety, fear, dread, rejection, all rolled into one. You can't tell me you _do_ like it" Callie shot back. "Well yeah. Got plenty of dates for Sadie Hawkins dances without needing to tell people I was gay, so if for nothing else, yeah. I'm guessing you don't" the older woman looked in disbelief, though there was something else as well, which Callie couldn't name.

"Had an experience. Didn't end well", Callie stated, noting rather coolly that they had both just signed off their last charts simultaneously. "Sorry", the older surgeon said, and yet again it looked as if she meant it. With a shrug of her shoulders, Callie just smiled at the look on Arizona's face. "I'd come to lunch if I could", the blonde said, seemingly sensing her emotions. "I know, just long day…days, just fried. I've missed you" the Latina said in what she knew was a slightly whiney voice, but she was passed tired. The blonde moved forward, placing a kiss on Callie's slightly pouted lips. It wasn't soft, but couldn't be described as heated neither. Just as Arizona trailed her tongue across Callie's bottom lip she pulled away. Reopening her eyes, though Callie couldn't remember closing them, she was dazzled yet again by the ice blue eyes looking back at her. "Me too" was her only response. Usually the blonde wasn't quite so touchy when it came to the hospital, understandable since she was the best child surgeon, and parents could take their sick kids somewhere else if they had a problem with their relationship.

"Pizza date tonight?" Callie asked, a hint of statement in the question. Stepping away from the tall woman, the blonde handed her now completed charts back to the nurse behind the desk. "Maybe" was Arizona response. Maybe. She couldn't deal with maybe. She wanted her girlfriend, pizza, beer, good movie and ice cream. Maybe some sex in there too. The trace of a smile on the older surgeon's face told Callie, she knew she'd been having dirty thoughts. "Oh crap!" Arizona exclaimed after looking down at her watch. "I'm late. Bet he shouts", the blonde said grabbing her discarded purse from beside her, and leaving a peak of a kiss on Callie's lips. "You're a grown woman he won't shout", the brunette said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone, without laughing at Arizona obvious authority figure issues. With a glare, the other woman turned on her heel and rushed away throwing a "Love you" over her shoulder.

Callie hadn't seen Arizona again. She also hadn't gone to lunch at the time she had planned either, because one of her patients had coded and needed surgery. A four hour long surgery. She had needed food. It might only have been a few hours before she was due to leave, before pizza, but she had needed food. So had gone to the cafeteria to find Mark sitting alone, eating his trademark apple. If Callie could have just curled up and gone to sleep she would have but she still have three hours of her shift left, and she planned to waste as much as she could. The conversation between Callie and Mark was much of the same old stuff. Things were no longer awkward, and Arizona on the whole had stopped being jealous of Mark, though on those occasions when she was, she told Callie. And Callie listened. The first time Callie kicked Mark out their apartment had shocked Arizona, that was for sure, and the Latina was rewarded…repeatedly.

"When do you want me to come and take a look at that stupid tree girl?" Mark asked seemingly to inhale a large amount of his apple. Callie had to resist the urge to laugh; if nothing else it would only aid her approaching headache. "Her name is Charlotte, and whenever. Avery did a good job…as far as I'm concerned", the brunette threw in a tone of fake admiration, to which Mark, the man holier than thou, only narrowed he's eyes before taking another bite. "What was she even doing in the tree?" Mark asked, and this time Callie did laugh.

"Apparently she decided that last night she was going to string a bunch of fairy lights in this big tree in her boyfriend's backyard while his folks were out. She was meant to be asking him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance at their school. She slipped and hit like every branch", Callie explained, feeling the familiar rush of amusement doctors felt when a ridiculous case like this appeared in their OR. Mark on other hand did laugh, "Fairy lights?" The Ortho surgeon did allow a smile to grace her lips as she not so gracefully tucked into her food. "Apparently he did it when he asked her out; she wanted to do it for him. The idea I think is sweet", Callie said noting Mark's look of amusement hadn't waned. "The idea maybe…" Mark said, though looked slightly disgusted. "But reality not so much?" Callie finished with a laugh.

"I loved Sadie Hawkins Day in high school", the plastic surgeon said with a glint of mischief in his eye. Pulling a disgusted face, she pulled the lid off her pudding, "Girls fighting over you, making fools of themselves. Bet you were in heaven". Stealing one of the fries she'd chosen to leave, Mark's easy reply came, "Yeh, pretty much". The Latina rolled her eyes, before forcefully spooning her desert into her mouth. "How do you manage to still amaze me?" she asked. That mischievous glint was back in his eye, which clearly told her that there was a dirty rematch right on the tip of his tongue, but their boundaries were stopping it from coming out. "I was one of those girls, its hell", Callie said with a dramatic wave of her freshly licked clean spoon. "Now you know what its like to be us", Mark said in his deepest manliest voice, causing Callie to snort on her next spoon full. "Mark Sloan, are you telling me there's been a point in your life when you couldn't get a woman? And by that I mean, if one did turn you down, you didn't have another lined up", the Latina said, trying her hardest not to laugh openly in her friend's face.

"Well no because I'm a plastics god", Mark said looking slightly dejected. Picking up one of her fries she threw it at the man's head, before saying, "You never know when you get in Lexie might be there on a bed of rose petals, and bottle of champagne, just waiting to propose". The man just shook his head and laughed, "She isn't proposing to me. That's a good plan though". "It's been done" was Callie's reply. Mark Sloan actually glared. "It's classic for a reason. Anyway, she is not asking, I am…or I will", he said with a slither of doubt in his tone. "Hmmm you seem so sure. I was convinced I would be the one to ask, only to be told by Arizona she was going to ask. When she thought we were ready. Nine months down the line, we are ready. We've even talked about houses and kids, and those damn chickens, and yet. No proposal!" the Latina said feeling her annoyance rising. Why did Arizona think they weren't ready? Or was it that Arizona wasn't ready? It was the one doubt, the one little thing that got to her that she hadn't talked to the blonde woman about.

"She'll ask, stop worrying", Mark said, dropping all pretence of taking one or two of her left over fries, and just dragged the tray towards him. Did this guy ever do anything but eat and have sex? "We're ready Mark", Callie said in one last plea to make her friend understand. It was only then that Mark looked up; look right into her eyes, "You ask her then". A mirthless laugh sounded from inside Callie chest. "And ruin Arizona Robbins plans, hell no. She has a ring, which she won't let me see. I have this", Callie explained, raising her hand up and wiggling her fingers allowing the band to shine. "Cal, its pretty much an engagement ring", Mark said, in what was clearly his man logic tone. "It's a promise ring. Which I love, I really and truly do. But she's just my girlfriend. And I am so honoured and happy I can call her that, but I want it all. I want her to be my wife Mark. I'm ready, we're ready. I nearly lost her. We nearly lost each other", the Latina said in a hushed voice, and to her surprise, her best friend looked touched.

Her page almost screamed at them from her waistband. Looking down she saw it was Bailey. Great she couldn't hide here for the rest of her shift. Not that she'd thought she could, but a girl could dream. Standing quickly, she grabbed her trash, including her chip tray, and binned them. "Torres!" Mark shouted after her, making her turn with a sigh. "Tell her", he said, all humour and Markness gone from his face. With a smile, she genuinely felt, she walked straight out of the cafeteria for the last few hours of her shift, knowing without a doubt she was going to talk to her future wife.

Her head felt heavy. Her legs, arms and feet felt heavy. How she was even managing to stand, never mind walk home was anyone's guess. And yet here Callie Torres was, about to enter her building at…looking down at her watch she saw it was quarter to nine. She wasn't too late. She stupid patients needed saving. Sometimes she really hated being a doctor. Sometime she wished she could be anything else. But most of the time, she loved what she did. As she jabbed at the button to call the elevator to the ground floor, she knew it wasn't one of those days, but she would hold out before looking for a new career path. If only until morning. "Torres" Mark said was way of greeting, come to stand beside her, his phone in hand. She made a weird grunt in response. "Charlotte should be fine. You were right, Avery has a good teacher and his work was great", Mark said in his cockiest voice, texting away on his cell. At no point could the Latina recall saying that, but at this point in time she couldn't be bothered to point this out. Noticing that Callie had seen him on his phone, as they both stepped into the elevator he said, "Lexie's been called in". A low chuckle rumbled through her as they ascended to their floor, "So no bed of rose petal proposals then".

Mark laughed back, a little too much for a simple joke, or maybe Callie was just too tired to appreciate her own humour. "Alas no", the amused man said, slipping his cell into his jean's pocket. When the elevator came to halt on their floor, Mark exited first rushing to his door. "Got a cold one with your name on, if you want it…" the plastic surgeon offered. Shaking her head in refusal made her feel ditzy, she said, "No thanks". "No offence Cal but it looks like you need it", he said throwing his door open. "Cheers Mark" the brunette said, only in fake annoyance. She bet she looked gorgeous right now. A sheepish and apologetic grimace took over Sloan's face, "Sorry. But you should at least have one drink". The Latina couldn't help her eye roll or the sigh, or the grin. "Mark I am only to go in my home", the waved vaguely at the blue door behind her. "I am going to have a relax shower, throw on some of my comfiest pyjamas and watch a film with a stupid amount of pizza and my girlfriend. And maybe talk to her about proposing to me", she finished her confident speech with a weird face. Having to talk your girlfriend into asking you to marry her, not all that romantic.

Turning, Callie opened her apartment door with a turn of her key, just as Mark said, "Cal, wait…" She stood opened mouthed. Turning her head back she saw Mark standing in the same spot, though now he was stood with his head in one hand, gently massaging his eyes. "What…." was her only response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Forever Can Never Be Long Enough

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to It's all your fault (which was the sequel to It's enough now).So I'm still sick.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Callie's POV**

Mark just stood making his mouth move, with no sound coming looking remarkably like a fish. Once again for the uncountable time annoyance flooded her veins. She wasn't going to let Mark Fucking Sloan ruin her evening. "Whatever", she said pushing the door open completely. Flicking the light switch by the door flooded their apartment's main living area with light, just allowing the door to close behind her of its own accord. "Oh god…" the brunette whispered into the newly lit room. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

What looked to be several nets of fairy lights were attached the ceiling, though were turned off. About fifty tea light candles were covering the entire floor that she could see, apart from a trail to the bedroom and to the very center of the room. These too were not lit. In fact the only things which were functioning as they should were the many…many contains holding red flowers….red roses. She couldn't count them, but she knew they had to be a hundred… maybe more. The second was her blanket which lay on the floor, where their coffee table usually sat. Though the blanket did not hold Arizona Robbins, in fact the apartment did not seem to hold her girlfriend at all. What the hell was doing on? Where was her girlfriend…and where the hell was their coffee table?

A noise behind her made her jump. Though she was pleasantly surprised to see it wasn't the disgruntled blonde haired man she'd left in the hallway, but her beautiful blonde girlfriend… Who looked pissed. Carrying a pizza box in one hand and a pack of beers in the other, Arizona just glared at the Latina who was still stood open mouthed. The apartment door was closed with a slight kick from the flat of the blonde's foot. "You ruined it" were the first words out of the blonde's mouth. "I…er…eh…" was all that Callie could say. The pizza and beer were deposited on the island in the kitchen; near a vase she was convinced once belonged to Izzie or Meredith…or maybe both knowing that frat house.

"I didn't know I was ruining anything…" Callie said instantly trying to defend herself, against a situation she was struggling to even catch up with. "I know…just go in the shower" the newcomer said with a rub of her eyes. "It's still special…lucky lady standing right here", the brunette said, managing to edge closer the other woman. Arizona's smile was faint, but still visible. "Sorry…just…" the blonde whispered with an extremely deep sigh. As was usual whenever they were together, Callie felt the familiar draw of the other woman and without thought dragged her arms around her slender waist. "I wanted to treat you and then the line at the pizza place was huge, and then I got Mark's text", the blonde woman in her arms rambled quickly. Mark…so it wasn't Lexie he was texting in the lobby. For that Callie hoped there was a proposing brunette with rose petals waiting for him.

Callie glanced over at the pizza box in question, and felt the air catch in her lungs. The large word "Zeeks" stared back at her. Their pizza place. The take out place Arizona had refused to go to after the owner's nephew had held the blonde at gun point demanding she operate on his little sister, who he, himself had shot. She felt the blonde's eyes on her, though considering they were sharing the same space, she had little choice. The Latina took in every inch of the face near her own, before giving what she hoped was a reassuring smile. It seemed to work because Arizona gave her usual, dimple showing grin. "You did it", the brunette whispered, leaning into the smaller frame. The PEDs surgeon smiled a slight shy smile, before resting her forehead on the woman holding her.

"I did. I had to, he couldn't keep it away from us anymore", Arizona whispered, her breath dancing across her brunette's face. Pride burst through Callie's veins and she couldn't help but grin at the face millimetres from her own. "My amazing girl", the Latina spoke as softly as she could, trying not to break their spell. Alas the woman in her arms moved away slightly but her grin just beamed bright, "I just wanted tonight to be special". Butterflies fluttered in Callie's tummy at her beautiful smile, the deep dimples and shiny blue eyes. "It is special; you didn't need Zeeks' pizza to do that. But it does help" the tall gave with a slight flirtatious tone, though the look on the blonde's face told her Arizona understood the sincerity behind her words.

The small surgeon placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lips, and she felt the familiar tingle surge through her. "My _awesome_ girl" murmured into the offered lips, and received a low satisfied moan in return. The Latina felt her jacket being removed from her shoulders, and moved to accommodate the hands trying to rid her of it. "Now, go in the shower", Arizona purred, causing Callie to pout. "Dr Robbins, are you trying to tell me I sink?" Callie smirked. The blonde's nose crinkled slightly, "You smell of the OR".

"Smooth", the Latina gave a faux glare, causing the blonde giggled into the tall surgeon's shoulder. "Fine. Fine, I'll go and shower, on one condition…" Callie said in her best bargaining pitcher's voice. The blonde eyebrow was raised in a quizzical manner, very similar to the move perfected by the brunette. The ortho surgeon couldn't help but smile even tighter, "Me, you pyjamas, DVD, beer, pizza … unless you have something better planned". Callie couldn't help but feel the slightly worried about ruining anymore of the blonde's plans. Arizona smiled, and there was something behind the smile which told the other woman the blonde understood. "No, that sounds perfect", Arizona said placing another kiss on Callie's lips.

Callie smiled one last smile, before turning and walking the clear path marked out for her, by the lack of tea light candles. Arizona really was the best girlfriend a girl could ask for. Their bedroom looked just like it always did; no more candles or fairy lights greeted her. It took her no time at all, to strip and step beneath the powerful spray, and feel the sensation of pure relaxation penetrate down to her bones. Her skin tingled from the strength of the shower and heat of the water as she rubbed the skin scrub over her flesh and the shampoo through her hair. The smell of both filled the small space, and shouldn't help but picture a very naked blonde in the shower with her.

Switching off the water once she was lather free, the long legged brunette stepped out of the steaming shower, wrapped the towel she'd found on the railed around herself and exited the bathroom. The cold air hit her instantly, and regretting she hadn't collected her change in clothes, she grabbed them and quickly towelled herself dry. As she pulled her top on over her head, she could hear Arizona moving around in their living room, and maybe even talking to herself. Callie couldn't help but smile at the image of her girlfriend's type A rush trying to do whatever she was doing, rambling onto herself. Once dressed and her hair was partly dried, the brunette opened their bedroom door, and couldn't help but be amazed.

The candles laid out on the ground were all lit, with the shining fairy lights above them casting a mystical glow onto the waiting blonde. Who was laid on the brunette's blanket dressed in her light grey t-shirt, and baby pink shorts and had her hair scraped back in a ponytail, and her baby blues shining in the candle light. "Wow…" was all the brunette could say, and saw the small woman's grin returning. "Impressed?" Arizona threw at her as she made her way over to the woman on the floor, who was nursing their pizza box. "Yes!" was Callie's reply. The Latina had to get the power of speech back soon … right?

Arizona's clearly amused face did nothing to help matters. Once the brunette reached the multicoloured blanket, her legs gave way making her land ungracefully on the floor along side the small woman. "Fairy lights?" Callie asked, realising she had mentioned it earlier. The blonde actually giggled before replying, "Before you say anything, I did not steal your kid's idea. I just know how to impress better than her … I hope". The lingering tone told the brunette, Arizona was unsure of her set up. "I am very impressed, and no broken bones. I like broken bones, just not yours", Callie grinned, and thankfully her voice had returned. "Good", the PEDs surgeon nodded, with her beautiful smile.

"You gonna pick our movie?" Arizona asked. Callie jumped back up, noticing how close her hand had come to going straight into the flame next to her. Lots of candles…romantic … but not practical. Dodging more of the candles, she managed to make it over to their shelves which held their books and DVDs. "Romantic, comedy, horror?" the brunette shot over her shoulder. "Not horror" was the other surgeon's reply. Taking a deep breath, she ran one finger across the spines of the DVD boxes, considering each in turn. "Love Actually?" Callie asked realising that they had had Lexie's DVD for several months now. "Hmmmm no thanks", was the response. Arizona always gave that reply; she guessed she'd just have to watch it alone at some point. "Pretty Woman?" the brunette supplied another option. The blonde accepted her choice, just as she knew she would.

Picking the blonde's favourite film probably of all time was clearly a good choice. After the long day she'd had, to lie watching a film she now knew like the back of her own hand, with her beautiful girl laid in her arms, with pizza and beer, was the perfect way to end the day. Made even more perfect by Arizona's ever so often kisses and wandering hand, which made it so much harder to concentrate. Soon after the horse racing scene Callie gave up on trying to just watch the movie and ignore the woman attached to her.

The lips offered to her were soft, firm and determined. God she always got so lost and yet so grounded with this woman. The warm body pressed against hers felt like heaven, and seemed to move in perfect time with hers. "We're missing the movie" Callie reminded the blonde who was now attached to her throat. "Do you really mind?" Arizona murmured causing the brunette to chuckle. "I never said that, but we made a plan. Beer, pizza, movie…" the ortho surgeon supplied and heard a disgruntled groan as the other woman moved away. Callie grabbed the older woman keeping her in place, before melding herself to her from behind. "I still need you here", Callie purred, placing a small kiss on the blonde's hairline and felt the woman shiver in her arms.

The movie continued with little interaction between them, except their entwined hands, the blonde's occasionally trailed down the brunette's arms, and offering her additional slices of pizzas once in a while. This was exactly where she needed to be for the rest of her life. She had known that for a long time now, years even. She was exactly where she was meant to be, and would stay for as long as she was allowed. The blonde's body fit perfectly against her own, almost as if it was an extension of her body. And in some ways it was. Arizona Robbins one day would be her wife. She knew in reality marriage was not needed; it was a piece of paper. They were as good as married without the ceremony, and a certificate. The woman laid so tight to her was hers, and only hers. And would be until the end of time.

She hadn't noticed Arizona turn until she felt her ice blue eyes on her, a look of slight concerned trapped within them. "Hey", the brunette gave a smile. It was only then Callie realised the credits were rolling, and the movie was over. "Hey. You okay?" the blonde whispered, tucking a piece of the dark hair behind Callie's ear. The ortho surgeon just nodded, with a smile and gentle kiss. "Just thinking…good thinking" Callie supplied, with an even bigger grin. Arizona's eyes narrowed suspiciously. The longer woman couldn't help but chuckle, "I promise nothing bad. Really…I promise". The woman now looked down at her, seemed to consider her answer before smiling slightly, and once again placing a kiss right in the corner of the Latina's mouth.

Callie turned her face, giving Arizona a real kiss. A full kiss. It wasn't long until she felt the blonde's hand, which had been holding fast to her waist, travel up her side, passing the hem of her night shirt. "I love you" hummed the brunette and felt the other woman grin into her kiss, as if it still caught her by surprise every time the younger woman spoke the words. "I love you too Calliope", the older surgeon said softly placing a single, almost painfully gentle kiss on Callie's lips, before moving slightly back into her original position, clearly not cable of moving to turn off the television.

"Do I even want to know how much these flowers cost you?" the ortho surgeon asked, as she surveyed their beautifully lit apartment. A nervous giggle sounded from the woman tucked into her side, causing the blonde hair on her shoulder to bounce. "Obviously. You just did, doesn't mean I'll tell. Though less romantically, I got them as separate dozens. It was cheaper", the woman said attaching herself to Callie's pulse point just beneath her left ear. The younger surgeon couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's obvious glee and getting a "bargain", before her dark eyes rolled closed as the experienced tongue traced her fresh flesh.

"Hmmmm…How many dozen…s?" Callie managed to groan several moments later, already feeling the effects of the mastered Robbins' mouth on her, and she'd barely done anything. "Nine" was murmured in her skin, before the blonde's teeth grazed the brunette's ear lobe. Nine... "A hundred and eight. A hundred and eight!" Callie spoke a little louder than she'd meant to. The attached woman, moved slightly giving her a quizzical look, ironically similar to one she was sure she was wearing. "Yeah…" she said back. "Hundred and eight roses…why nine dozen?" Callie asked her brain amazed by her quick math, but unable to work out any meaning.

"Hmmmm it's been nine months since Valentine's Day", the blonde gave with a sheepish grin. She wasn't sure if she was meant to believe the explanation, which was a good thing because she didn't. "You're making that up aren't you?" the brunette laughed. Her uncertainty doubled at the look on the blonde's face. There was a flicker of hurt before Arizona's smile returned, "No, in just over a week it will have been nine months since Valentine's Day, and nine months since my first real journey back from Malawi. Not counting the first time I mean". There was the guilt. The flicking flames' reflection in the crystal blue eyes only worsened that feeling. Though that feeling was soon washed away by Arizona's breath taking smile. The blonde wasn't really hurt, which she was glad about, but Callie couldn't help the nagging feeling that there was something she was missing.

The brunette couldn't help the yawn. It was a yawn that had followed a double shift, stupid number of hours in the OR, and presided what she hoped was a deep, deep sleep. Arizona's beaming smile, faltered into one full of understanding. "Sleepy huh?" the small woman asked. Sleepy didn't even cover the deep, core painful tiredness she was feeling right now. A sluggish nod, made the other woman smile sympathetically, before she placed a gently kiss on Callie's forehead. "Help me blow out the candles, and we can go to bed. Okay?" breathed the blonde's voice, her lips still inches away from her hairline, giving Callie a face full of cleavage. A small smile, and a nod made the other woman move into a kneeling position. "You do that side, and you do that side", the blonde orders, and just receives a sleepy nod in return as Callie moves into action.

Crawling on your hands and knees blowing out candles is not sexy. Being ass up while doing it … not sexy. Callie was glad that Arizona was facing the other way, blowing out the ones at the other side of the room. Throwing a glance over at the blonde, Callie quickly noted that crawling on her hands and knee, ass up … Arizona Robbins looked HOT! Pulling her hair out the way so it didn't catch on fire, Callie continued on. The television also ended up being turned off; she could always take the DVD out in the morning. After all but a patch of tea lights near the bookshelves were out, there was a small shriek from the other woman in room, instantly waking the brunette into full alertness.

Moving to sit up she saw Arizona waving one of her hands around, before saying "ow…ow…ow…stupid candle". The smaller woman just ran from the room, and her footsteps soon stopped before Callie could hear the water running in the bathroom. "You okay?" the Latina shouted rather concerned about her girlfriend. There was an odd noise, followed by "Yeah, can you blow out the rest though". Arizona didn't sound like she was in too much pain, though burns even from tea light candles weren't nice. Kicking the blown out candles out of the way, she made her way over to the small patch still alight. Bending down she saw the book Arizona had bought her a few months previously for her birthday on the language of flowers. Cristina had thought it was hilarious; Callie on the other hand had been touched. If only she'd had it when she'd been preparing Arizona's Christmas present … how was that nearly two years ago?

The final candles were blown out, while the fairy candles still gave a faint glow to the world and standing woman below them. Faint enough, that when Callie opened the book she could see the words well enough as she went flicking straight to the index at the back of the small book. Glancing over her shoulder to the bedroom door she saw no waiting blonde, and could still hear the soft trickle of water indicating her love's position. A long finger was dragged down the fourth page of index, until she found her desired key word. Flicking as fast, and yet as quietly as she could she found her waiting page. Her eyes darted across the page, waiting for something to jump out at her.

Red….Orange…Black….Christmas… the words seemed to mentally scream themselves at her as her eyes skimmed the page, her heart was racing, and she could feel herself heating up moment by moment. The turning crisp page seemed to make a noise, which resounded around the apartment, but was just heard over the brunette's heartbeat in her own ears. 1…21….40…99…101… presented itself to her eyes, before her own whisper broke the silent apartment's spell, "Oh…."

The tall woman could feel a presence behind her. Sliding her eyes closed, taking a slight gulp of air as the paperback book was closed with a small clunk. Almost as if in slow motion, Callie turned to see Arizona. The small woman still had her blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail, was still wearing her pyjamas consisting of a light grey t-shirt, and baby pink shorts, and had no burnt digits. Arizona Robbins looked exactly as she had done when she was last in the room, only this time she was inches in front of her, and down on one knee.


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys,

Thank you for all the messages (and there has been A LOT) and reviews encouraging me to write again, however sadly real life has stopped me a few weeks really. I promise to write again soon, but not just yet.

x


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Forever Can Never Be Long Enough

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note: **The "random" colours was Callie flicking through the pages of the book – and the meaning of 108 roses will become quite clear … if it wasn't already.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Callie's POV**

"A hundred and eight", breathed the tall Latina in pure disbelief. The twinkling lights above them shone down upon a beaming blonde whose eyes seemed to have a sparkle of their own. "Yeah", Arizona replied just as softly. "Oh god" was all that could come out of Callie's mouth. Her heart was pounding. She felt excited, giddy even. Arizona's smile deepened, and eyebrow rose; clearly waiting until Callie was ready. Like she would ever be ready. She gave a nod, to which the blonde took a deep breath, calming herself before changing their lives forever.

"I love you…more than I ever knew was possible to love another person. More than I knew I could ever love anything. Before I met you, my life was empty. After Tim", Arizona's voice was so strong and determined she only faltered slightly on her brother's name. The other woman's determination did nothing for Callie's drumming heart beat or shaking legs. Arizona did however take a slightly quivering breath before continuing, "I thought I would never be happy again. I thought that was it for me. Then there was you". The standing woman let out a laugh that soon turned into a joyful sob, and her legs gave way causing her drop to her knees. The book clutch in her hand also dropped to the floor with a much louder clatter.

Arizona gave her a faux disapproving look. Callie couldn't have stopped herself from falling, much like the tears dancing down her face. The brunette shook her head with a quivering breath but a smile on her face. "Callie…", Arizona whispered with a tilt of her head and her own tear fell, her smile just as beautiful as ever. Their knees were touching now though Callie's height still raised her a little higher than her girlfriend.

"We have been through so much together. We have laughed…and cried", Arizona said with a slight chuckle was both women were now openly crying. "We nearly lost each other and I can't imagine a life without you in it; I don't want to. I need you next to me, with me every day. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together; I want to grow old with you Calliope Iphegenia Torres." Arizona blushed and smiled slightly mischievously. No one but her parents and the woman in front of her was allowed to call her that. Maybe no one else ever would. Calliope Iphegenia Robbins sounded amazing. "It won't be easy, but I am prepared to fight by your side for our future. I want to give you everything you've ever wanted and make you as happy as you make me. I am so in love with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that and making your dreams come true", Arizona's voice though like silk, did not carry its usual speech like quality and shook ever so slightly.

The talking woman moved her clenched fist slightly; just a small flip of her wrist and resting on her palm was a small silver diamond ring. Callie's breath seemed to get trapped in her chest, almost painfully so. The ring was beautiful. It was simple but delicate and beautiful. Raising her eyes once again to Arizona's face, she saw a small smile in her lips. The blonde picked the ring up with her other hand before saying in a slightly nervous voice, "Will you marry me Calliope?" Like Arizona had any reason to be nervous. "Yes" Callie whispered before laughing softly as the tears fell anew down her face.

Arizona instead of placing the ring on her finger as the other woman expected she would, rose slightly higher on her knees and kissed her. Kiss after kiss. Callie's fingers threaded themselves into their hair at the base of Arizona's neck. Callie broke free with a small pop, resting her forehead on the blonde's; eyes closed. She could feel Arizona's breath dancing across her face, and couldn't help but grin harder at the thought of feeling that forever. It was all for forever. For always.

Arizona moved backwards, giving a small smile before wiping away Callie's stray tears shed in joy and happiness as opposed to anything sad. Both women looked down again at the small glittering ring slight held in between Arizona's fingers. The grin and dimples threatened to take over Arizona's face as she slipped the ring onto its rightful place; her new fiancée's finger.


End file.
